xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiran
An immortal who used to use his unique gift and appearance to murder pedophiles who now works (free-lance) as a black ops soldier for SHIELD) Biographical Information Name: Richard Jensen (has never been revealed to anyone) Age'':'' : Biologically/Physically: 12 years old Mentally/Chronologically: 43 years old Sex: Male Nationality: '''German/Hispanic Physical Description '''Height: 5'0" Weight: 93 lb Eye Color: Blue Hair Color/Style: military shave Casual Outfit: Clothing from kid's gap and Barney's that he has paid someone to purchase for him Equipment: * Chiran has a wide array of firearms and knives in his room at the Xavier Institute, though they are mostly trophies of kills rather than weapons that Chiran uses * Chiran prefers to use a knife and almost always has a knife of some sort on him. * Chiran has a scaled down SHIELD Agent uniform with a scaled down handgun, but this is mostly used by Chiran as sort of 'dress uniform' and is never actually worn by Chiran 'in the field'. Abilities and Weaknesses Mutation: '''In simple terms his body has not changed in three decades and apparently never will (aside from his brain which appears to transcend the limitation on the rest of his body) *He does not need to eat or drink. Chiran has shown the ability to still taste things but anything he swallows gets almost immediately expelled from his body as vomit. *While he feels pain, his body can not be damaged in any way. *Cells no longer sluff off of his body making taking a tissue sample impossible. *His skin is impenetrable, which makes getting a blood sample impossible *He no longer needs to breath though continues to take air in and out of his body if for no other reason than he needs to do so to talk. **- He has shown to be able to 'breathe' water (fill his lungs with water not air) with no real side-effects other than being unable to speak, which a normal person would also find impossible to do underwater. **Chiran is able to take in hazardous fumes with no effect. Technically this would make him able to smoke a cigar or cigarette but the experience would be no different than breathing in car exhaust. *Chiran no longer needs to blink. **Which would lead to the conclusion that like the saliva in his mouth, the lipids on the surface of his eyes are different from normal and do not evaporate and thus need to be replenished **Chiran still blinks to clear the surface of his eye from foreign particles. *Chiran's hair does not grow, leaving him with a permanent buzz-cut. **If one tried to shave the hair off of Chiran's head you would be ineffective. '''Weaknesses: *He has the body and physical abilities of a twelve year old boy who does not exercise a lot and is kind of sickly. *Though technically this is no longer the case in that it does not affect him, Chiran is severely asthmatic. *Chiran's abilities only affect his body and the chemicals and micro-organisms that were on it or within it when he received the treatment. Non-Mutant Abilities: * An incredibly high tolerance for pain * Acting convincingly like an innocent and naive twelve year old boy * Weapons training (mostly self taught) ** Mostly knives ** Improvised weapons combat ** Firearms training (not his prefered method due to his small size relative to the size of most firearms) * Semi-fluent in: ** Thai ** Mandarin ** Japanese ** Spanish ** German * Numerous misc talents and tricks picked up from speeding thousands of hours awake Psychological Description Personality: *It is hard to say what Chiran's real personality is. He is able to put on some many different psychological shields and masks. *Generally Chiran comes off as just plain weird *It is often debatable just how much Chiran remains in-touch with his own humanity due to frequently demonstrating a lack of concern for the well-being of others, which could be seen as him over-extending the lack of concern for his own well-being that he posess due to his complete invulnerability to harm. *The higher reasoning centers of Chiran's brain are permantly stunned and stuck at the stage of development they were at when he was twelve, which leads Chiran to quite often not fully think out a plan and go in half-cocked. Fortunately, this is seldom a problem due to invulnerability. History: Chiran's Past: *Chiran's past as told by Chiran Condensed version of Chrian's Past'':'' *Chiran acquired his abilities via an radical expeirment to cure his asthma. He was a number of subjects who wound up with similar 'abilities'. *Chiran's parents were unable to handle Chiran's new self and so he left home soon after he became technically immortal. *Chiran was not sure what to do with the rest of eternity that it was now clear that he probably had laying out in front of him. But Chiran chance encounter with and subsequent murder in self-defense of a pedophile gave Chiran something to focus on and fill his time with: finding and killing pedophiles. *Chiran ended up killing a couple cops (who were pedophiles) and eventually the authorities caught up with him. *Accepting that they could not kill him, they kept him looked up in a small room for a while. Then psychologists started trying to understand how his mind worked while scientists tried to figure out how his body worked. The later was completely unsuccessful and the success of the former is largely up for debate. *The military tried to get Chiran to be a soldier for them but he kept turning whatever weapon they gave him against them. *Some military people gave Chiran a puppy and Chiran loved the puppy very very much. Then those same people threatened to take away the puppy or hurt the puppy if Chiran did not do what they said. Chiran reacted in a manner that he believes to be completely logical. He smothered his puppy in her sleep with a pillow and then used the puppy's bones to torture/main/or kill everyone on the base in order for him to be able get away and go back into hiding. Chiran did not share the exact deals other than that he used the dog's hip bone to remove the eyes from the head of the base's commanding officer. It can be assumed that Chiran killed every single soldier due to the fact that he was able to get away and go into hiding. Chiran's arrival at the institute and his long term stay there: *Seeking to die, Chiran showed up at the insttitute with an accomplice and started attacking the x men. His plan was for the x men to kill him. *When it became evident that not only would the x men not be able to kill him but they would not even try to do so, Chiran called a stop and basically gave the x men the choice of letting him stay at the institute or him coming back later and killing them all in their sleep. *For reasons known only to them, the x men allowed an self-confessed remorseless serial murderer live amongst them. Changes brought on by the shift from Earth 1235 to Earth 12357 * Chiran found that the Chiran of Earth 12357, who he had functionally taken the place of, had followed a slightly different path that had resulted in Chiran having accepted an arrangement with SHIELD where by Chiran was employed by SHIELD as an off the books Black Ops mercenary in exchange for certain legal protections by SHIELD for Chiran's hunting down and killing pedophiles. As such Chiran spends most of his time off either on missions for SHIELD or on his own personal crusade against child abuse.